Ultimate Enemy
by Frodo01228
Summary: Almost nine years have passed since Danny defeated the ghost king in Reign Storm, but now it seems his future is at risk. Can Danny Fenton stop the all powerful Dan Phantom?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Due to popular demand, I am writing a sequel to Reign Storm called Ultimate Enemy. I know, it seems really cheesy to be borrowing the titles of shows, but it makes it easier on me. :D**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, this is how Ultimate Enemy would've been written. :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Valerie dodged buildings and hover cars as she flew by on her hover board. A dark figure followed leaving destruction in his wake. The figure smirked, his red eyes narrowing, as Valerie disappeared into the old Fenton House.

"Figures," he muttered, his voice sounding oddly familiar.

Without another thought, he blasted the house away leaving nothing but the basement. Valerie looked up, holding something close to her as she slowly backed away.

"Hand it over," he demanded, holding out a silver-gloved hand.

"You'll have to kill me first!"

The figure began to laugh then lowered his hood revealing snow-white hair and a face remarkably like Danny Fenton's. "With pleasure," he whispered.

* * *

Danny Fenton sat up straight, gasping for air. He was soaked in sweat and trembling. His dream had been so real. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his raven hair. Images of an explosion flashed before his eyes, and he opened them once more.

"Danny?" A gentle voice soothed him, and soft arms encircled his shoulders. "Danny, what's wrong?" Sam whispered.

"N-nothing. J-just a bad dream," he said, reaching up and gripping her hand tightly in his own. "I'm gunna go check on the kids."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be okay." He kissed her lightly on the cheek before standing and walking toward the kid's rooms.

Hailey was their first-born, now a little girl of about seven with big, bright blue eyes like Danny's. DJ, their son, was only three with curious violet eyes like Sam. Danny walked into Hailey's room first. She was happily cuddled up with her stuffed teddy that Aunty Jazz had given her. **_(Yup, Jazz's old teddy has served another purpose. :D)_** Although Sam objected to anything pink, Hailey loved pink, and her room was covered with it.

She rolled over, pulling the blankets off her small form just a little. Danny tucked the blanket around her then gently kissed her on the cheek before moving to DJ's room. DJ stood for Danny Jr., the name Sam swore would be at the bottom of the naming list, but she was glad to have talked Danny into a second child at all and so named him as a show of her appreciation.

DJ was sleeping haphazardly on his bed like Danny used to when he was a kid. Danny smiled as he righted DJ on his bed then tucked him in. Danny made his way downstairs, dodging toys or phasing through them, and sat on the couch. His dream was still very vivid in his mind

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny looked up to find Sam, his wife of eight, almost nine, years walking toward him. She sat beside him, rubbing his shoulders. "What happened, Danny?"

_"I'm scared, Mommy," Hailey whispered, clinging tightly to Sam's leg. "Where's Daddy?"_

"_He'll come, sweetie. Don't worry," Sam tried to assure her._

_They were locked in a room, and a boiler stood across the room ready to overheat at any minute. Sam held DJ in her arms; he was crying and clinging tightly to her shirt. An alarm suddenly went off, and Sam turned around just as the boiler exploded._

_She held one arm up as if to shield herself from the burning inferno as she screamed, "Danny!"_

_**A/N: Isn't that just so sad! More to come; I promise. Clockwork and the eye people will probably be in the next chapter, but I don't know what I'm going to use instead of the CAT test. Maybe a drastic mistake on his paycheck at work? And, yes, the italics is his dream. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks divinedragon7 and CharmedMilliE for your reviews! I'm glad you guys like the sequel so far.**_

_**Okay, I've only seen Ultimate Enemy once so some facts might be off. Also, Dan Phantom's only five years ahead not ten in this one because that'd just make him too old. I mean, if Danny was 21 when he and Sam got married, and they're going to be celebrating 9 years of marriage, that'd make Dan Phantom 40 instead of 35. LOL Oh, yeah, and Clockwork and the Observants are kind of out of character. :D**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Clockwork watched patiently as the Observants revealed to him a parade of events in the future of a Daniel Fenton. Dan Phantom rampaged the towns until they invented ghost shields; Dan Phantom gained a new power called the Ghostly Wail and used it against the ghost shields; Valerie was risking her life to keep an army out of Dan Phantom's hands; Dan Phantom tortured and slaughtered many before finally taking over the world.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked once they were finished.

"Stop Daniel Fenton at all costs. This," an image of Dan Phantom flashed upon the Observants' portal, "must not happen." They turned to another portal where an image flashed of Daniel Fenton playing with two children. "It would be best to attack him when he is most vulnerable."

"The future will be saved…without killing him." Clockwork took a medallion from a nearby hook, smiling at it as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

Danny woke in the middle of the night from the same nightmare. He sat up slowly, breathing hard. Beside him, Sam also sat up.

"Again?" she whispered, rubbing his shoulders.

He didn't answer; he didn't need to. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "I'm afraid for you, Sam," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You don't have to worry about me and the kids, okay?"

"But the dreams are just so real." He trembled and held her closer. "I can hear you screaming in my head."

She looked up, gazing into his frightened blue eyes. "Danny, the only way the kids and I are going to end up anywhere near an overheating boiler is if someone kidnaps us and locks us in there."

"And _that's_ what I'm afraid of. The whole town knows I'm Danny Phantom. What's to stop my ghost enemies from knowing?" He reached up to caress her cheek. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or the kids."

She hugged him, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "You're not going to loose us," she whispered. "I promise."

* * *

Danny stretched then looked back at the computer screen before him. He worked as a security tech where he had once accidentally been the cause of Valerie's dad loosing his job. Valerie's dad was now his boss.

"Hey, Danny."

He looked up as the door opened. "Hi, Mr. Gray." He stifled a yawn. "How's Tucker treating Valerie?" The two had gotten married a few months after he and Sam.

"She's like a princess in a small palace." Mr. Gray glanced toward the ghost hybrid who had set his head on the desk. "Looks like Sam's not treating you too well…again."

"It's not Sam this time. Just my head."

When Sam had wanted another child, she made sure Danny didn't sleep a wink until he agreed to give her one.

Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm fine though. Don't worry."

Screaming was heard from the hallways then a small ghost phased through the door into the security area. She had pigtails and was wearing overalls and a pink hat resembling something a cafeteria helper would wear.

"I am Boxed Lunch!" she cried.

Danny and Mr. Gray stared at her then burst out laughing. She didn't look any older than Hailey. "Boxed Lunch?" Danny asked.

"Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady! Beware!"

"Ew," he and Mr. Gray said at the exact same time.

* * *

_**A/N: Now, as we all know, Danny's going to beat her, and she's going to disappear because her medallion falls off… Blah, blah, blah. There's going to be a teeny, tiny difference though. Instead of the CAT scores, it's going to be something else… that's worse. Mwahahaha!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Now, I'm assuming you all have seen UE. If not, go and watch it now!… Then you can come back and begin reading again. :D Okay… Also, I know this chapter's kind of short, but it's all I've got for Chapter 3. I'm kind of having writer's block as far as this story's concerned. I've only seen UE once, and right now I'm kind of grounded from DP so I'll have to wait. Sorry guys. :( I'll update when I can though.**_

_**Gundamknight: Oh, yeah. Weird is right.**_

_**Thanks divinedragon7, Samantha-Girl Scout, linkmaste,Gundamknight, and pottersparky for your reviews!**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Danny managed to fight Boxed Lunch off fast. After all, she was the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. Neither were very threatening. He was still dumbfounded by her sudden disappearance when a medallion fell from around her neck. Noticing he was tiring out fast, especially after that fight, Mr. Gray gave him the rest of the day off. Danny left, never knowing what was in his jacket pocket.

* * *

"What are you doing?" an Observant hissed.

"I traced his terrible future to this one incident and gave him a choice." Clockwork turned to the portal where an image of Danny and Sam standing over their table with the federal documents was frozen. "He will make the right decision."

* * *

"How did these files just end up in your pocket in the first place?" Sam asked, nearly shouting.

Hailey was at school, and DJ was at daycare so there were no worries about upsetting the kids…just each other.

"I don't know!" Danny massaged his temples, trying not to blow up at her. "I was fighting Boxed Lunch so I must've phased through something and ended up with the files."

"Boxed Lunch?"

He sighed. "The daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady," he explained, regretting it immediately.

"But they don't have a daughter!" She didn't even waste any breath for an "ew."

"I know!" Danny nearly shouted before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sam, I don't understand this anymore than you do, okay?" He dropped into a chair, closing his eyes. "I don't know how I ended up with those files, and I don't know why I ended up fighting some ghosts' kid that doesn't even exist." He sighed and leaned forward, his shoulders slump and his eyes open.

Sam knelt beside him so she could look into his eyes, resting her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm not trying to attack you," she whispered.

A small smile graced his lips, and he touched her cheek. "I know. I just have a lot on my mind, and to make things worse I have to figure out how to get the files back without getting caught and imprisoned."

She rested her head on his knee. "I'm scared, Danny. You really could end up in a lot of trouble if they find those missing files here. Sam was never one to show her fear easily. Instead, she got angry.

Danny ran his hand absently through her hair. "I know, and I'm going to get rid of them as soon as I can."

* * *

_**A/N: Mwahahaha! He's going to be in so much trouble!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: All right, I read a lot of different stories as a sort of way to get myself back into the writing mood. You have no idea how weird it is for me to pick up a pen, stare at a piece of paper, and go, "Eh, I don't feel like writing." And so, my dear loyal fans to Reign Storm and Ultimate Enemy, at long last here is Chapter 4! (And hopefully Chapter 5 will soon follow)**_

_**Thanks Sam-n-Danny1, Samantha-Girl Scout, divinedragon7, linkmaste, and CharmedMilliE for your reviews.**_

_**A big Thank You goes out to pottersparky for continually bugging me about this story even while reading Kryptonite. Thanks pottersparky!**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

_"I'm scared, Mommy," Hailey whispered, clinging tightly to Sam's leg. "Where's Daddy?"_

Danny stirred, mumbling incoherently in his sleep.

_"He'll come. Don't worry," Sam tried to reassure the little girl._

"_Danny always comes," Jazz added, holding DJ._

Danny groaned and rolled over, shivering.

_They were locked in a room, and a boiler stood across the room ready to over-heat at any minute._

"No," Danny mumbled weakly, tangling himself in the blankets as he struggled with the phantoms of his dream.

Sam woke and sat up. "Danny?" She turned to her husband. "Danny, wake up," she whispered, shaking him.

_She held one arm up as if to shield herself from the burning inferno as she and Jazz screamed, "Danny!"_

Danny sat up straight, suddenly awake. "SAM!" He struggled to stand; his vision was still blurry and dark.

"DANNY! Danny, I'm right here!" She took his face in her hands, gazing into his eyes as if willing him to see her.

Danny's breathing began to level out as he closed his eyes, raising his hands to grasp hers. He opened his eyes, gazing fearfully into hers.

"Your nightmares are getting worse," she whispered. "What happened?"

"J-jazz. Sh-she was there too," he whispered back.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The small, frightened voice pulled them away from each other to their children standing in the doorway.

"Hey…" Sam patted the bed beside her. "Come here."

The two children scampered over to their parents. DJ climbed into Sam's lap while Hailey crawled into Danny's.

"We heard yelling," Hailey whispered, hugging Danny.

"Daddy was yelling," DJ added.

"I know. I'm sorry, guys." Danny returned Hailey's embrace. "I didn't mean to wake you." He turned and ruffled DJ's hair, making the little boy smile. "It was just a bad dream. I'm okay though."

"Okay," the children chorused.

With assurances that their dad was fine, the two went back to bed. Sam had lain back down to sleep when she felt two arms snake around her waist. Danny nuzzled her neck with his nose then kissed her. She rolled over and gazed into his worried ice-blue eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes, unconsciously leaning into her hand as he moved to cover it with his own.

"I'm not going anywhere, Danny," she whispered. "You don't have to worry."

"I can't help it," he whispered back, his voice quavering a little. "I've always been there to save you, but in my dreams…I can't." He opened his eyes, gazing back into hers. "I can't loose you, Sam. I _can't_."

She curled her fingers into his raven hair, pulling his lips down to hers. "You won't loose me," she whispered. "Not tonight. Not ever."

* * *

Danny watched his kids playing at the park. Mr. Gray had noticed how tired and unfocused Danny had seemed and gave him the day off. Danny had surprised Hailey and DJ at day care and decided to take them to the park. He smiled as Hailey held DJ's hand to help him up the stairs on the playground. He was still too small to do it alone.

"I'm glad the day care decided to call or I never would've found you guys."

Danny looked up, smiling sheepishly at his wife. "Sorry, Mr. Gray gave me the day off, and I just thought I'd surprise them."

She smiled and sat beside him on the bench. "I guess we could all use a little relaxation right now." Danny nodded in agreement, and a silence fell between them. "I talked to Jazz," Sam said after a while.

He groaned and turned to her in exasperation. "You know she's just going to try and give me a psychoanalysis."

"Last time you had the dream, she was in it too. I felt she deserved to know." She set her hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. "I had to at least warn her. If the dream really is that real to you, we should at least be prepared." She scooted closer to him. "Did you return the files?"

He hung his head. "I forgot."

"Danny—"

"I know, Sam, but I need to think of a way to return them without ending up in a lot of trouble. Mr. Gray would believe me, but I doubt the FBI would." He looked back to the kids. "You saw how long it took for Amity Park to believe I'm half ghost. Just think how the FBI would react." He could just see himself tied to a lab table as federal doctors probed him trying to find out how he'd become half ghost.

There was an explosion and people were screaming. A blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth, and he stood, looking in the direction of the explosion. Mothers were running to gather up their kids, and Sam was no different even as Danny transformed. A ghost flew to the park, floating before Danny.

"I am Skulktech 9.9."

* * *

_**A/N: And, I'll leave you here for now. :D Tell me how much you love me! Er….this story I mean. Tell me how much you love this story… Anyway, review and Chapter 5 will be up all that much sooner:D I request that the listed people review before I update: Sam-n-Danny1, Samantha-Girl Scout, divinedragon7, linkmaste, and CharmedMilliE. So, those of you that do update, bug those that don't! Get new people to read my story! Chapter 5 will be up in no time if you do. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks Sam-n-Danny1, Samantha-Girl Scout, pottersparky, and divinedragon7 for your reviews._**

**Chapter 5**

"That's just gross," Tucker said, now standing beside Sam and the kids and Valerie.

Danny was fighting the ghost while they watched. "Tucker, aren't you going to help him?" Sam asked as Danny's powers were shorted out for the second time, and he landed hard on the ground.

Without waiting for a reply, she ran to Danny's side. Valerie kept hold of the kids who were afraid but not crying or screaming.

Danny groaned and shook his head before rolling back onto his feet. Sam ran up to him. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Sam, you shouldn't be here. Get the kids and get out of here." A metal arm-like thing grabbed Danny around the middle.

"Danny!" Sam cried, as her husband was pulled away from her. Being married to someone that was half ghost was a lot harder than just being friends with him, she finally decided.

* * *

"Hurry, Tucker!" Valerie was holding DJ who had begun to cry when the arm grabbed his dad. Hailey was clinging to her leg. 

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" He was typing something on his PDA. "Yes!"

They both looked up, and Skultech 9.9 smashed into a lamp post. Danny was still trapped in his weird metal arm-like thing, but he was still in one piece and unharmed. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie (with the kids still attached to her) ran up to him.

"Daddy!" Hailey hugged him while Valerie passed DJ to him. "I knew you'd be okay."

"Can you guys get me out of this thing?" Danny asked over DJ's head. He and Hailey were arguing over who had been more worried about "Daddy."

Tucker and Valerie each grabbed a "finger" of the arm thing and tried to pry it apart. Sam reached out and grasped Danny's shoulder as the amulet around Skultech's neck suddenly dropped to the ground. There was a flash then all that remained was the poor mangled lamp post.

* * *

Tucker looked around him, the first to recover. They had finally managed to release Danny only to find themselves in a place they'd never seen before. "Okay, we're definitely not in Amity Park anymore," Tucker said. 

It was a tower filled with weird odds and ends. Two or three mirrors were on one wall with images floating through them. On another wall there were hooks where medallions were hanging.

"Hey, cool." Valerie grabbed one and slipped it around her neck. Tucker followed suit.

Danny and Sam exchanged a glance. Sometimes those two had way too much in common.

"Nice bling," Sam said before wandering away to one of the mirrors.

Hailey and DJ were wandering around climbing on things and just being kids while Danny remained where he was, slowly looking around him. Sam gasped as she looked into one of the mirrors. Someone that looked remarkably like Danny's ghost form was smashing cars with ectoplasmic rays and enjoying it. There were some differences between him and her husband though. His hair was blue and fire-like, like Ember's, and he had two fangs like a vampire. She knew it was him though by the D emblem on his chest, a D she had created and put on his costume when his memory had been wiped and he'd had to go through the Portal for a second time.

"What is it?" Danny asked, moving to stand beside her. The others walked over to join them. Hailey held onto Danny's hand while DJ clung to Sam's pant leg.

"I think I've just seen your future," she glanced at her husband, "and you're kind of an a….er, jerk." She hadn't cursed in front of her children, and she wasn't about to start now.

They turned back to the mirror and watched as Danny's future self demolished buildings and cars with a strange ghostly wail.

"Never mind, you _are_ a jerk."

Danny was staring almost horror-struck at himself. "I'm going to end up…like that?" Destroying the town he loved and every one in it was definitely not something he had on his New Year's Resolution list.

"Not if I can help it." At the voice, everyone turned. A blue glow surrounded Skulteck and flew into the mirror they had just been looking in.

"Where'd he go?" Tucker asked.

"I returned him to his time." A figure moved out of the shadows. It was difficult to describe the person before them because he continued to shift from an old man to a boy to a man every minute or so. "My name is Clockwork, Master of Time, and you," he pointed his staff that held a clock at the top to Danny, "must die so that future can never be."

"What? You're going to kill me for something I haven't even done yet?" Danny went ghost, flying toward Clockwork.

"Time out!" Clockwork pressed a button on his staff, pausing time. He moved then pressed the button again. "Time in!"

Danny blinked then pulled back, turning around to fly at Clockwork yet again.

"Time out!" Clockwork pressed the button yet again.

"Wow, why's time only pausing for Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Valerie admitted.

When no one commented, they looked beside them. Sam, DJ, and Hailey were standing frozen in time.

The couple looked down at the medallions they wore then grinned at each other. Valerie slipped one around Sam's neck and another two around the kid's while Tucker tried to figure out how to get one to Danny. He was distracted by Clockwork who was enjoying pausing time just as Danny ran into a bell hanging in the room then rewinding time and playing it again. This way, Danny's head was rammed into the bell over and over and over again.

Clockwork laughed. "I could do this all day, you know."

Sam finally grabbed the medallion from Tucker, and managed to slip it on her husband's neck. Danny managed to stop from running into the bell yet again, almost dropping to the floor because the room was spinning from hitting his head so many times.

"That hurts," he muttered. "Tuck', remind me to kill you later."

"Forget that, just get rid of the bad guy, and let's go," Sam said, picking up DJ as he walked up to her.

Clockwork laughed again. "You think you can defeat me?" His staff glowed, and replicas of Clockwork from ever century appeared beside him. "There's no place for you to run, Daniel Fenton."

Danny glanced at the mirror that held his future. "Except the future!" He grabbed the group below him and flew into the mirror, disappearing into the future.

Clockwork smiled to himself, the replicas disappearing. "Let's see if he can stop his future by entering into it."

* * *

_**A/N: And I'll leave you there until Chapter 6! I won't update until the people above mentioned for their reviews review, and I require one new review as well.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks GundamKnight, Dragondancinroom, pottersparky, Akumu Keayo, Sam-n-Danny1, and Samantha-Girl Scout for your reviews.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6**

"Man, if this is what I have to look toward in the future, I'm going to seriously consider moving," Tucker said.

Danny floated beside them, still in ghost form. "I just don't understand how this could've happened. Why am I evil?"

"There you are!" Valerie's voice suddenly cried out.

Everyone looked at her, but she shrugged and shook her head. An older Valerie dressed in a pink jumpsuit flew at Danny on a hover board, still grasping what looked like an old Fenton Thermos. The others ran to hide as Danny took to the skies.

"Looking for this?" Future Valerie waved the thermos tauntingly.

"Um…should I be?" he asked, confused.

"Don't play with me!" She shot a gun at him, but he dodged too slowly. He was caught in a glowing pink net, trapping him and throwing him to the ground. Future Valerie aimed an ectoplasmic gun at him. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"No!" Hailey and DJ ran toward their dad, followed closely by Sam who was trying to catch them before they made more trouble for Danny.

Future Valerie gasped. "Hailey, DJ, Sam?"

Hailey and DJ hugged their now netted dad, tears falling from their eyes. Tucker and Valerie ran out to help her. Future Valerie gasped, staring in amazement at the two kids, Sam, and Tucker.

"H-how is this possible?" she whispered. She turned her gaze back to Danny, raising her ectoplasmic gun at him. "You killed them! You killed Sam and the kids, and you killed my husband!"

"What?" Danny shouted. "I'd never hurt Sam and the kids." He struggled in the net before finally breaking free, turning human. "And I definitely wouldn't kill Tuck'."

Tucker laughed nervously. "I certainly hope not."

The future Valerie gasped. "Th-that's impossible," she whispered. "You're not human anymore."

He knelt, letting Hailey and DJ jump into his open arms. Sam knelt beside him while Tucker and Valerie stood nearby. Future Valerie just kept staring at the group before her, unable to understand what her eyes were seeing. She cried out as a powerful ectoplasmic blast hit her from behind, knocking her off her hover board. The evil future version of Danny floated toward them, smirking.

"Isn't that sweet. Is that Daddy and his little kids?" Dan Phantom made a disgusted face. "That kind of affection sickens me."

Danny tightened his hold on his kids before passing them over to Sam. "Get somewhere safe," he told them, motioning for Tucker and Valerie to go with them.

He went ghost, hoping to either defeat or at least distract his future self so the others could go. Dan Phantom had other plans. He let loose a ghostly wail, throwing Danny back. The building the others were running past began to collapse.

"No!" Danny cried, flying as fast as he could, but the building fell on top of them. "NO!" He searched through the debris then gasped as he pulled out a medallion. "They're okay," he whispered. "They took their medallions off so they were taken back to our time." He looked down at his own, reaching for it. "Which means—"

He was suddenly stopped as his Dan Phantom grabbed him and tore the medallion from him. "—you're not going anywhere." He made his hand and the medallion intangible before inserting the object into Danny's chest.

He cried out then fainted, his head lolling to one side. Dan Phantom just smirked. Things were too easy.

* * *

DJ and Hailey were gripping tightly to Sam before they finally gathered the courage to open their eyes. They looked up at their mother who was smiling at them. Then they turned to Tucker who was still ducking and yelling as though he expected a building to fall on him. Sam and Valerie rolled their eyes then Valerie nudged her husband.

"Honey, you're alive," she said.

He stopped yelling then stood, looking around before turning to Valerie. "You took our medallions off, didn't you?"

"No, actually it was Sam."

"I don't accessorize well," Sam replied. "Now, come on. We have to turn those plans back in and make sure that future doesn't happen to Danny."

* * *

Danny groaned and opened his eyes, finding himself staring at a statue of Sam, Tucker, Jazz, DJ, and Hailey. "Huh?"

He tried to get to his feet, but his arms were tied to his sides by a glowing green rope. He managed to crawl his way over to the statue, gazing at the words "Gone, but not forgotten" that were engraved in the base. Everyone he cared about was dead in the future…his future.

"This is where it all began," a voice said. Danny turned to find his evil self floating not far away. He was grinning. "This is the site where the explosion took place. Your nightmare come to life creating me." He floated closer. "Wondering where your medallion is? It's inside you. Intangible and unreachable whether you're ghost or human… Nice isn't it?"

"If you trap me here, I can't turn into you," Danny growled.

"That's what you think. "Dan Phantom waved his hand, and a portal appeared beside him. "Once I have you out of the way, I can easily get things done to keep me here."

Danny growled, unable to fight back. Dan Phantom just laughed before picking his present self up and throwing him into the ghost zone.

"No!" Danny shouted before the portal closed.

Dan Phantom laughed, his form changing to that of the Danny he'd just thrown in the ghost zone. "You can't destroy me." A different portal opened and Dan passed through it, entering his past to secure his future.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, no! Is Dan Phantom going to succeed? Well, duh, of course not!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews:**_ Samantha-Girl Scout, Sam-n-Danny1, divinedragon7, pottersparky. 

_**A quick note from the author: Bet you all thought I completely forgot about this one!****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7**

Dan Phantom glanced around him, familiarizing himself with his past hometown.

"Daddy! Daddy!" two little voices cried before he found himself tackled by his children. They clung to his legs, obviously glad to see their dad was all right.

"Danny!" Sam followed after them, hugging her "husband." "You made it."

"Yeah, of course I did." He smiled at her then kissed her on the lips to keep up the pretences. "Let's go home and get those plans returned," he said as he picked up little DJ.

* * *

Danny struggled against the rope that held him, bobbing through the Ghost Zone. "This is just annoying," he muttered. "Going ghost!" he yelled, and though he changed into his ghost form, it didn't help remove the rope. "Well, it was worth a shot," he mumbled weakly.

He felt so defeated, and he was afraid what Dan Phantom would do to his little girl and baby boy and what he would do to Sam. He closed his eyes, shoulders drooping. He couldn't protect them just like in his dream. He yelped and opened his eyes as he ran into something. He looked up, eyes widening.

"Box Ghost?" he asked in amazement.

A muscular, bad boy ghost in overalls glared at him. "Beware!" he growled, firing a shot at poor, trapped Danny.

He was thrown into another ghost. "Ember? You look…"

The rock-and-roll ghost was overweight. "Like a failure because your Ghostly Wail killed my vocal chords?" the ghost shouted.

"Um, that's not what I was going to say, but okay." He cried out as she turned the dial on her guitar and strummed it, hitting him with a power chord. ((Hah, power chord…))

It went on like this for some time, and he kept running into old enemies of his now older. Johnny 13 was in a wheelchair, and Spectra now worked as Johnny's shadow. The four of them threw blast after blast at him, hitting him in all directions.

* * *

Dan Phantom smirked as he held the packet with the federal plans inside. All he needed to do now was anonymously turn them back in or sell them on the Internet. He swiveled his chair to face his computer, setting the files beside the technological machinery. He looked up, slipping the plans into a drawer as Sam approached him.

"Hey," she said, setting her hands on his shoulders. "I just wanted to tell you that Jazz is here. You should probably come greet her."

"I will in a little bit. I'm almost done."

She glanced toward her drawer. "What are you doing with those plans?"

It was no use keeping secrets from her now, he decided as Hailey, DJ, and Jazz made their way down to the basement. "I'm selling them."

"What?" Sam stepped back. "Danny, you said you would return them!"

"Well, I'm not. I could sell them for a lot more."

Jazz stepped forward, and Sam beckoned the children to her. "Danny, this isn't like you."

"So? Maybe I've changed," Dan Phantom replied. DJ began to cry, and he turned on him. "Shut up!"

DJ's eyes widened, and he whimpered, clinging to Sam as she picked him up. "What is wrong with you?" Sam whispered, tears filling her eyes. Danny never yelled at the children unless they had been extremely bad.

Hailey tugged on her pant leg. "Mommy, that's not—"

"Shut up, little girl. The adults are talking," Dan Phantom interrupted.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled. "Stop yelling at the kids!"

Jazz pushed them all toward the stairs. "Let's get out of here," she whispered.

* * *

Danny's eyelids were beginning to droop as he struggled to remain consciousness. "Stop it," he whispered. "Stop." He growled, suddenly finding new strength. "STOP!" His shouting burst forth as a Ghostly Wail, and he gaped as he found his four opponents floating unconscious. The rope around him was broken, and his hair…was black? "What the…" Danny went ghost again, and he was back to normal. "Oh, great. I'm stuck in the future, and I'm going evil too."

He flew on through the swirling green-yellow mist, looking for some type of exit. His parents portal was gone, but he luckily found Vlad's portal hidden behind a giant football. ((Freaky)) He flew through and went human then let out a startled yell as he found himself faced with a very, very old Vlad Masters.

"Vlad?" Danny said. "I would've thought you'd be dead by now."

"Oh, no. Your evil self made certain of that," the man replied.

"How did all of this happen?" Danny looked around. "I would never kill my family and friends."

"It began about five years ago," Vlad said. "You were returning the plans to Mr. Gray, and Samantha, Hailey, Daniel Jr., and Tucker somehow ended up trapped in a boiler room at the library. Your wife contacted you through the Fenton Phones, but when you arrived, it exploded and nearly took your life as well." The old man stood, leaning on a cane as he walked toward the man. "You woke in a hospital, hand-cuffed to the bed. You were being charged with the murder of your family and best friend. Valerie didn't believe you; she was too grief-stricken and shocked. With nowhere else to turn, you came to me. I hid you from the authorities and press, but your pain never ended. Without your dear, sweet Samantha and your precious little children, you were barely hanging on to life. You asked me to end your pain…"

"_You've got to have some way you can make this all go away!" Danny yelled. He looked desperate, and Vlad's heart actually went out to the boy. He and Danny could actually relate in a way. "Please, Vlad. I can't live like this anymore," the young man begged, tears slipping from his light blue eyes._

_Vlad sighed. "I've tried a few different things, and I may have perhaps perfected the procedure. If you really are desperate—"_

"_Just do it," he interrupted._

_Down in the lab, Vlad leaned over the unconscious Danny Fenton, wearing the Ghost Gauntlets. This wouldn't hurt the young man while he slept. Vlad inserted the clawed gloves into Danny's chest and slowly pulled them out. Danny Phantom floated at the end of them. The ghost opened his eyes and grinned maliciously, tearing himself from the Gauntlets and firing a blast at the old man. He took the gloves and lunged at Vlad, removing Plasmius._

_Perhaps he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he tried to overshadow Plasmius and ended up absorbing the ghost instead. The pure malice of the older ghost was too much for him, and when he opened his eyes again, they glowed red instead of green. He turned to the table where his human form was just waking. Danny didn't know what to do as he was faced with his ghost side ten times stronger and eviler than it had been. The young man didn't put up too much of a fight as Dan Phantom killed him._

Danny was silent for a moment, mulling over what he'd learned. "So…if these glove things can separate my human and ghost sides, which by the way sounds really disgusting, maybe you could separate me again and get the medallion out of me."

"Or perhaps I would simply use this moment for revenge," the old man replied. "Didn't think of that, did you?"

In the human world, people tried to recover their lost town while Dan Phantom was obviously gone. Some paused as a scream of pain was heard from the old Master's Mansion but did nothing about it.

* * *

**A/N: I have updated! And I'll be updating again soon, I hope. I'm almost done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews:** Samantha-Girl Scout

**One last chapter, and then it's all over.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

Sam was upstairs with Jazz sobbing as though her heart would break while the red-haired woman tried to comfort her. DJ sat on the ground nearby playing with toys with his cousin Amy. Hailey, meanwhile, had wandered off. The little girl pushed open a door, revealing a stock hold of different ghost weapons. Hailey's little feet padded into the room, and she looked at each weapon in turn before reaching up and lifting one off its place on the shelf. This was the one she needed.

* * *

Dan Phantom looked for that woman and the brats everywhere. He couldn't let them find out what he was doing and tell someone. He smiled gleefully as he spotted his "wife" and the brats with his sister, Tucker, and Valerie before a building he knew very well. This was the building where it had all begun. This was the building that had blown up and taken every one he cared about with it. He landed, startling them all.

"Hello," he said, smiling menacingly.

"Danny," Sam stepped forward and set her hand on his shoulder, tears shining in her lilac eyes. "Danny, what's wrong? Maybe we can help you."

He laughed, finding the entire situation beyond hilarious. "You help me? You've got to be kidding me."

She recoiled as he slapped her hand away. "Where's the man I married?" she whispered.

"That's not Daddy!" Hailey yelled.

Dan Phantom whirled around then let out a shout as the beam of the Ghost Peeler hit him. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all moved as if to stop Hailey, but stopped as the Danny Fenton façade dropped, leaving behind the evil Dan Phantom from the future. He immediately grabbed the little girl, tearing the weapon from her.

"Bright girl. Pity she won't grow up to use that talent." He held up his other hand as Sam moved to save her daughter. "Ah, ah, ah. One wrong move, and this little girl will cook like a goose." Hailey whimpered, struggling in the evil ghost's grasp. "Now, let's just put you all in here." He touched the ground, causing every person including himself and Hailey to sink into the floor into the boiler room of the building. "Perfect."

He tossed the little brat to the floor, and Sam ran over to her, comforting her now crying daughter. He fired at the cooling system for the boiler. It wouldn't be long before it overheated and killed them.

"Hmm, I was hoping for more of a fight," Dan Phantom said, now back on the street looking at the building with loathing.

"Then I hope I can bring one to you!"

Dan Phantom didn't even have time to react as Danny Phantom launched himself at the ghost. "What a fool you are!" Dan Phantom shouted at his younger counterpart. "Trying to save your precious 'family'? They'll be dead before you can defeat me!"

"NOOOO!" Danny lashed out with the Fenton Ghost Gloves, managing to punch his future self so hard in the jaw that Dan Phantom was thrown back, creating a crater in the ground.

Dan Phantom rubbed his jaw, smirking. "You don't get it, do you? I'm still here! I still exist! That means you _still_ turn into me!"

"I'll never turn into you!" Danny yelled. "NEVER!" His shout changed into a Ghostly Wail, throwing Dan Phantom farther.

"That…that power! It's not possible!" Dan Phantom cried. "I don't get that power until ten years from now!"

"I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think!" Danny wasted no time pulling out the Fenton Thermos and sucking in his evil future.

Weakened by the Ghostly Wail and the wounds his future enemies had inflicted, he changed back to Danny Fenton, still clutching the Fenton Thermos. He heard someone scream from a building he recognized all too well. His eyes widened, and he ran toward the building. He wouldn't let his dream come true.

* * *

Hailey looked up at her mom who was holding her tightly then over at her aunt Jazz who was holding her baby brother. Tucker and Valerie were standing nearby, hugging each other. Everyone looked scared, and Hailey knew they were going to die. She reached out and took her aunt's hand then took hold of Tucker's pant leg with her free hand. Her mother still held her tightly. Hailey closed her eyes, concentrating. A weird feeling passed through everyone just as the boiler exploded.

* * *

Danny felt as though his heart had stopped beating as the building went up in flames. Ignoring his own safety, he ran into the building, which burned itself out quickly. "Sam! Hailey! DJ!" he shouted, waving smoke out of his face. "Jazz!" He felt tears on his cheeks as no one answered, but he wouldn't give up.

He ran down into the basement then gasped. There in the middle of the room stood everyone he cared about, intangible. Hailey opened her eyes, revealing a familiar glowing green color. The intangibility faded, and she wavered on her feet. Danny ran over and caught her just as she collapsed.

Sam cried out and knelt beside them, gently brushing her daughter's bangs from her forehead. "Oh, Danny, is she okay?"

"She's still breathing." Danny cradled his little girl gently in his arms. "Wake up, Princess," he whispered, gently kissing Hailey's forehead.

Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie watched with baited breath. DJ clung to his aunt, not quite sure as to what was wrong with his sister. Hailey's eyelids fluttered, and her body trembled. Tucker quickly removed his jacket and handed it to Danny for him to wrap Hailey in. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Hailey stirred once more then opened her pale blue eyes.

A slow smile spread across her lips. "Hi, Daddy," she breathed, hugging Danny. "You got away from the evil man."

Danny hugged her tightly before releasing her to Sam. "Hailey, you are so lucky you didn't die from that stunt you pulled."

"Don't do that to us, sweetie," Sam whispered.

"I had to, Mommy. I couldn't let you and aunty and DJ and Tucker and Valerie die." Hailey yawned, cuddling closer to Danny as he picked her up. "Can we go home now, Daddy?" she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Sam smiled softly as Danny kissed his little girl's cheek. DJ clung to Sam's pant leg as Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz said their farewells.

"Next time you plan to put us in grave danger, don't try to kill us, please?" Tucker said.

Danny and Sam laughed. "We'll make sure to remember that, Tuck'," Sam said. "Thanks for your help."

"You guys keep an eye on that little girl. Danny was at least older when he got his powers. Who knows what kind of damage she might have done to herself with that stunt," Valerie said.

Danny smiled weakly and rubbed Hailey's back, glancing at her peaceful face. "We'll take care of her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews:** pottersparky, Samantha-Girl Scout, Jenna Dax.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

"I did it, Daddy," Hailey murmured as Danny laid her down on her bed. "I'm just like you."

Danny smiled, tucking the blankets around her. "Yeah, you are, princess." He kissed her on the forehead. "Next time, try not to exert yourself so much."

She nodded. "I love you, Daddy," she mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I love you too, princess," he whispered then walked out of the room, heading for the room he shared with Sam.

He sat on the bed, grimacing as he rubbed a sore shoulder. The adrenalin rush from everything that had happened had faded fast leaving him tired and sore. Sam emerged from the bathroom dressed in a robe and still drying her hair. She climbed onto the bed and knelt behind her husband, raising her hands to massage his shoulders. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head to the side.

"Is Hailey okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, she was just tired."

"How did she do that?"

He laughed. "Well, you did marry a halfa, honey."

She smiled, setting a gentle kiss on his neck. "You know what I mean."

"It probably came up because it was such a stressful situation. You've seen how my powers can react because of stress."

She smirked. "Or because of—"

"Let's not go there," he said, opening his eyes to give her a playful glare.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "At least I have my husband back and my little girl's okay," she whispered. "I just hope the baby is too."

Danny looked at her. "DJ's fine, honey. He was passed out on his bed when I checked on him."

She giggled. "Not that baby, silly."

"Huh?" He turned around so he faced her, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Sam, what aren't you telling me?"

She smiled, setting one hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Einstein." Danny's jaw literally dropped. She laughed then kissed him on the cheek. "You're so cute. Now, come on. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed."

* * *

Hailey looked down from where she stood on the roof of the house before backing away and wrapping her little arms around Danny's leg. "I don't like heights, Daddy…"

"You're going to have to grow out of that, Princess, if you want to fly," Danny said gently.

Hailey was now nine, and she and Danny had worked on strengthening her powers for the last year. She could now change in and out of ghost form with ease and could use her other powers well without weakening herself. Now, daughter and father stood in ghost form to test her flying. Her ghost alter ego wasn't that much different from her dad's. Her raven hair was white, her blue eyes now an eery green, and she wore an almost identical jump suit with an H instead of a D. The H had been her own idea.

Hailey swallowed as she looked down again. She didn't want to be up here. She wanted to go back inside where DJ and her baby sister and her mom were. She didn't like being up here where she felt the wind could sweep her away and throw her onto the ground for her to be smashed to pieces. She gripped Danny's leg tighter, burying her face in the side of his thigh. He smiled down at her and gently stroked her hair.

"I don't want to do this, Daddy." Her voice quavered just a little.

Danny picked her up, gazing into her frightened, tearful, glowing eyes. "I'm going to be right next to you, Princess. I'm not going to let you fall."

Hailey wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." He set her back down, keeping hold of her hand.

She closed her eyes, griping tightly to Danny's hand as they stepped off the roof. She peeked open an eye and gasped, clinging to her dad tighter. They were floating only five feet away from the house, but the street was so many feet below them. Neither of them moved, hovering as they were. Hailey looked up at Danny who smiled at her before gently prying her off him and holding her hand loosely. She looked back down at the street before slowly, ever so slowly, letting go.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's finished. BTW, Danny does return the plans. I just didn't feel like putting that in the story.**


End file.
